I'm here to make you beautiful!
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu helps Lucy-and he helps her for the date. Natsu has a sense of taste! But they find a dress that costs 30,000,000, jewels! Will they pay or nay? Find out how sweet Natsu is also! :3 rated T or K


**Yay! Another NaLu story! **

**Okey , so a lot of you guys were complaining for me to finish the story.. so here it is :3**

**This story is STILL continuing from the previous story . **

I woke up, staring at Natsu.  
Natsu hugged me, and he started crying.  
"W-What is it, Natsu?" I asked.  
Natsu looked at me. "I-it's just that, it's always my fault. I always have to ruin your love. I was so worried about you."  
I stared at Natsu. I hugged him. "It's alright, Natsu. It's not your fault. I always get so jealous easily, I just..."  
Natsu pulled me foward. "Lucy.."  
I looked at Natsu. "Y-Yeah, what is it?"  
"Would you go out with me, and plan a date for tomorrow? I promise."  
I started to cry. I smiled. "I would love to, Natsu. Why would I say no?" I kissed Natsu on the cheek, and hugged him tight. Natsu hugged me also.  
"Lucy, are you hungry? Are you feeling alright?" Natsu got out of my bed and grabbed chicken noodle soup out of the cabinet. "I'm hungry, but I don't feel sick. You didn't have to-"  
Natsu turned around silently. "Lucy, you have to rest. It's been 8 days since you haven't ate, the last time you ate was 3 hours ago."  
I lie down on my bed, and drink some (magic healing) water. I think Wendy was the one who put the healing stuff inside the water.  
"Okay, breakfast is ready. Ima bring it to you. Just hold on." Natsu put it on the flower design tray, and he fed me. AFter that, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and (other stuff).

Natsu came towards me and he stared at me for a while. I was combing my hair.

"Um, Natsu? Why are you staring at me like t-that?" I then looked at Natsu and Natsu looked away. "U-Um, sorry, I got distracted. I-It's just that you look so..."

I looked at Natsu. "What? Do you think I look beautiful or something?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, uh.."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Natsu." Natsu smiled. "Yeah, so where are we going?"

"Umm... IDK."

Natsu pulled my arm. "So...then lets go to a beauty salon :3"

"Sure, I guess.."

Natsu told me to go on his back cause' he was gonna carry me to the place. "Uhh, okay."

Natsu got to the place really fast and then I got off.

"Natsu, what are we doing here EXACTLY?" I asked.

Natsu didnt say anything, and pulled me inside.

"Welcome to Emily's beauty saloon (or salon, IDK) How can I help you?"

Natsu looked at me. "Well..."

"Well?" I asked.

"We're here to get her a makeover!"

**-TIME SKIP TO DONE.. :3-**

"Wow Lucy! You look, um.."

"Awesome?" I asked.

"No, um...beautiful! Actually.."

"Goregous? Or, what?" I got up and smiled at Natsu.

"WOAH."

I blushed. "Umm, what?"

"You look SEXY!" Natsu smiled.

I blushed. "T-Thanks, u-umm, Natsu.."

"Lets buy you an outfit now!" Natsu smiled.

**-TIME SKIP, AGAIN xD-**

"Well, Lucy, what do you think of this?" Natsu asked.

It was a pink glittery dress, the length was up to the middle of my thighs, and came with a matching bracelet, diamond earrings, and pink flats. I thought it was too beautiful to be on me.

"Um, I'm not sure Natsu, how much is it?" I asked.

"About 30,000,000 jewels." Natsu smiled.

"W-WHAT?!" I shook my head. "There is NO WAY we can pay that!"

Natsu grinned. "Then how bout we steal it?"

I sighed. "WHY, WHY!" Natsu looked at me, holding the dress. "But it WOULD be worth it! It'll probably look beautiful on you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Natsu, but, I..."

"QUICK! WE'RE GONNA GET CAUGHT!" Natsu cried, already pulling my arms.

"N-Natsu!" I yelled, as he pulled me away from the store. The dress, and accesories were in Natsu's hands. The Clerk yelled "Hey! Come back here salamander and blonde!" But we kept running.

We got to my house, and I wear the dress, and (etc..)

"See, told ya!" Natsu smiled.

I chuckled "W-Well, I guess it was worth it, Natsu. You know, uh..."

Natsu stood. "Yeah?"

"You are the BEST boyfriend I've ever had! Thanks, Natsu.." I kissed Natsu on the cheek. "You would take any chance for your girlfriend, huh?" I smiled at Natsu and hugged him. Natsu blushed, "Yeah, um, do you want to go on the date now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

**Srry I might've been rushing maybe just maybe not sure BUT SRRY I GTG and see ya in the next chapter ! :)**


End file.
